Bucketheadland
Bucketheadland is the first studio album by Buckethead, released on February 5, 1992 through John Zorn's label Avant Records. The album revolves arround Buckethead's fictional amusement park "Bucketheadland". The album was produced by Bootsy Collins on his studio, "Bootzilla Studios". A sequel to the album was released on 2003 called Bucketheadland 2. Release The album was originally released on Japan only on February 5, 1992, and then it was made available to the US by import on July 2, 1993. The album has two CDs: the first one consists of guitar-oriented songs, samples taken from various television shows, and vocal interjections from Bootsy Collins and Albert. The second disc consists of dance remixes of select songs taken from the first disc of the album. Concepts and Samples The album revolves around its setting inside Buckethead's fictional "abusement" park named Bucketheadland, a place that exists in Buckethead's mind.Interview with Herbie Bucketheadland is filled with things that Buckethead enjoys and admires. For example, the album features samples from the 1960s Japanese television series Johnny Sokko and His Flying Robot, a show that has highly influenced Buckethead. The album Bucketheadland alludes frequently to the character of Giant Robot, in track titles and with show recordings woven into the music. The credits of the album also give thanks to Giant Robot and the show's Johnny Sokko character. As Buckethead's first album, it helped make the introduction to various characters and concepts to which Buckethead returns on many other occasions. For example, "Slipdisc" is Buckethead's arch-nemesis, while "Bansheebot" was referred to on the album Decoding the Tomb of Bansheebot. The album Bucketheadland also makes reference to Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory and Alice in Wonderland. The cover of the album shows Buckethead in a graveyard, another central concept to the album; the theme is revisited many times throughout Buckethead's career. Track Listing ;CD 1 # "Park Theme" - 3:21 # "Interlude" - 0:27 # "Giant Robot Theme" - 4:16 # "Enter Guillatine" - 0:32 # "Giant Robot Vs. Guillatine" - 4:02 # "Bucketbots Jig" - 0:28 # "Enter Slipdisc" - 1:53 # "Bansheebot Vs. Buckethead" - 0:58 # "The Haunted Farm" - 2:42 # "Hook & Pole Gang" - 1:07 # "Cattle Prod" - 0:40 # "Phantom Monk" - 1:45 # "The Rack" - 0:29 # "Nosin'" - 1:21 # "Gorey Head Stump" - 1:32 # "Sterling Scapula" - 0:48 # "Skid's Looking Where" - 1:08 # "Steel Wedge" - 1:22 # "Wonka in Slaughter Zone" - 1:30 # "Nosin' Part 2" - 0:40 # "Diabolical Minds" - 1:32 # "Alice in Slaughterland" - 1:16 # "Bleeding Walls" - 0:21 # "Buddy on a Slab" - 1:12 # "Buddy in the Graveyard" - 1:02 # "Oh Jeez..." - 1:21 # "Funeral Time" - 1:39 # "Computer Master" - 8:16 # "Virtual Reality Part 1" - 2:01 # "Virtual Reality Part 2" - 1:34 # "Home Run Derby (Interlude)" - 0:33 # "Home Run Derby (Main Theme)" - 4:45 # "I Love My Parents" - 1:38 ;CD 2 # "Park Theme Extension" - 5:43 # "Guillatine Battle" - 0:52 # "Giant Robot Theme" - 1:45 # "Robot Dance" - 1:02 # "Virtual Reality" - 3:04 # "Bansheebot Bop" - 1:02 # "Baseball Buddy" - 3:17 Credits * All compositions by Buckethead, Katella Music, BMI. * "Virtual Reality" composed by Bootsy Collins, BMI and "Giant Robot Theme" composed by Takeo Yamashita. *The term "Oh Jeez..." inspired by Maximum Bob. *Recorded at "Bootzilla Studios" *Engineered by "Casper and Herbie" *Mastered by Howie Weinberg *Produced by Bootsy Collins *Executive producers: John Zorn and Disk Union *Associate producer: Kazunori Sugiyama *All photos by Thi-Linh Le *Designed by Tomoyo TL *Photo-Typesetting by Strong Silent Type Special thanks to Bill Laswell, Bootsy Collins, John Zorn, Joe Gore, Scott Butcher, Jas Obrecht, Brain, Kristin Yee, Chris Jones, Henry Kaiser, Captain EO, Kazunori Sugiyama, Tomoyo TL, Thi-Linh Le, Pinchface, Maximum Bob, Bernie Worrell, Howie Weinberg, Johnny Sokko, Giant Robot, The Irving Family, Bootsy's mom, Jerry Mano, Azuma Eiichi and many others who will be mentioned later. Especially my family. Notes * The album's cover is represented in the artwork of Bucketheadland 2 where in the back cover one can see the statue of this cover with a secret passage into Bucketheadland hidden beneath the statue. Pressing History References and External Links * Bucketheadland at Discogs * Review of Bucketheadland at Allmusic * Bucketheadland on Amazon Category:1992 Album Category:Solo Album